Playing Police
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Another of my little Underworld fics, more slash, this time it's Pierce x Taylor. They got to be policemen to infiltrate for Lucian, yes?


**TITLE: Playing Police**

**CHARACTERS: Pierce, Taylor, mentions others**

**PAIRINGS: Pierce/Taylor**

**NOTES: Okay, I don't know why I wanted to write these two so badly, but I did. Plus, they dress up like police officers in the movie, and I had the funny image of them doing stupid things with the handcuffs in the car.**

**DISCLAIMER: Pierce, Taylor, and any others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

Pierce adjusted the police cap on his head, ensuring that it covered his ponytail and kept his long, dark hair up inside of it. He nodded to Taylor as the other Lycan folded down the collar of his shirt. "So, we're just getting this Michael Corvin person? It shouldn't be too hard. He's a human."

"Yeah." Taylor responded with a pointed grin. "I can't believe Lucian is letting us dress up like this. It's awesome!" He pulled open the sides of the jacket to look at the gun stuck into his belt. He gently touched the handle. "I can't wait to get moving."

Pierce smiled at his friend's eagerness. "I'm driving." He said as he pushed his own revolver into the waistband of his pants. "I don't trust you behind the wheel like that."

Taylor shot a look over his shoulder. "Like what?"

Pierce grinned, jogging to catch up with the other man. He slapped his shoulder. "You're just so...excited. It's kinda cute. You're like a little kid sometimes."

Taylor released a good-natured growl at his friend, and playfully attacked his throat. "I'm just as old as you are!" He began to laugh as he licked the small bite mark on the taller man's throat.

Pierce grinned at Taylor and ruffled his blond hair. "I know, I know. Just get in the car." He opened the driver's side door, sliding into the seat. He watched Taylor bound around to the front and slide over the hood. The dark haired man laughed quietly.

Taylor threw open the door on the other side of the car and hopped in. "Let's go!" He cried excitedly before his eyes fell on the many buttons and gadgets across the dashboard. "Oh, fuck..." He smirked. "Now this is what I call fun."

Pierce's dark eyes widened. "Taylor, no. We cannot fuck this car up."

"Aww." Taylor pouted. "You always ruin my fun." He crossed his arms childishly and sighed. "Can I at least look in the glove box?"

Pierce put the car in gear and began to pull out onto the street. He shot a quick look at the smaller man. "Fine, go ahead." He relented quietly, grinning when he saw the happy expression on his friend's face. "If it's what you really want to do."

Taylor rubbed his hands together evilly as he popped the clasp on the glove compartment. "Oh, it is. It really is."

For a few minutes, the only sounds were those of Taylor moving papers and other random items around the small storage area, and his soft noises of realization at what they were. Suddenly, Pierce heard a cry of excitement from next to him that caused him to jump and jerk the wheel to one side. He grumbled as he righted the car, glad that they were the only people on the road at this time of night. "What is it?"

"Look!" Taylor put his hand directly into Pierce's line of vision, almost causing them to crash into a light pole in the process. "There are handcuffs in here!"

Pierce pushed Taylor's hand away with one of his own to focus on the road. "Taylor! I can't drive if I can't see! It can wait!"

Taylor pouted. "I just wanted to show you. You could alway pull over."

Pierce set his jaw angrily to ignore the other man. He could hear the clinking of the metal as Taylor turned the handcuffs over and over in his hands. "Can you _please_ stop that?! I'm trying to drive!" He sharply drew in a breath when he suddenly felt something cool and smooth on his wrist. "Taylor..." He growled. "What the _hell_ did you just do?"

Taylor swallowed nervously. "Uh...oops?"

"What's oops?" Pierce slowed the car to a stop at the sidewalk. He closed his eyes, dreading to look down at his hand. He didn't want to see what had happened. "Taylor..."

Taylor chuckled quietly and Pierce could feel his hand being forcibly moved by hard metal. "Uh...the handcuffs slipped..." Softly, he patted Pierce's forearm. "I'm sorry, Pierce, I didn't mean to..."

Pierce slowly opened his eyes, looking down at his wrist. A gleaming, silver cuff was tightened around it. The chain led to another cuff, and that one was around Taylor's wrist. The smaller blonde grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Taylor...I am going to _kill _you."

Taylor tried to hold both of his hands up in submission at his friend. "Pierce, please, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to do this! It...I just wanted attention..." He whispered, looking into his lap. "You just didn't seem to care that I found something fun to do."

Pierce pushed the police cap off of his head and raked a hand through his hair, dislodging his hairtie. "I was _driving_, Taylor. I was trying to avoid an accident."

Taylor pouted and glanced up at Pierce. "Do you hate me?"

"Hate you?" Pierce growled, but softened when he saw Taylor's lower lip trembling. "No, no, Taylor. I don't hate you."

Taylor didn't look convinced. "I'm sorry, Pierce."

Pierce sighed and reached over to stroke Taylor's blond hair. "It's alright, Taylor. Just get these off, will you?"

"Uh..." Taylor began, blushing. "I don't know where the key is..."

Pierce pursed his lips angrily. "You...you don't have the key?" He refrained from hitting something in his fury. "Okay, okay. It's alright. We can fix this. Let's find it."

Taylor sharply breathed in when Pierce leaned over him to dig through the glove compartment. "P-Pierce, what are you doing?"

Pierce rolled his eyes. "Finding the handcuff keys, duh." His cuffed hand set itself on Taylor's thigh as he searched. He blew a strand of dark hair from his eyes and started to sit up. "I don't see it." He looked up when Taylor's hand drifted into his long hair. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Taylor shrugged. "Your hair was in your face. I was just trying to help you."

"I see." Pierce replied, leaning down further to check under the seat that Taylor was in. "God damn it, I can't see anything down here." He sighed and began to sit back up. "I don't know where that fucking key could be..." He growled quietly.

"Calm down, Pierce." Taylor started, biting his lip. "It's okay, man. We'll find it."

"Maybe..." Pierce started as he leaned his head back to sniff at the air. "Damn it, everything smells like metal!" He nuzzled his face lower and sniffled at the seat that Taylor was sitting it, mistakenly brushing his face against the blond man's crotch. "Oh, uh..." He blushed and pulled away. "Sorry, Taylor."

Taylor blushed as well. "No problem man." He twisted his fingers in Pierce's hair. "I don't mind. Is the key down there?"

Pierce sat up fully and straightened his shirt. "Nope." He looked at Taylor out of the corner of his eye. "Taylor?"

"Yeah?" The smaller man met his friend's eyes and blushed brightly, looking back into his lap.

"Uh, did you, ah, do you...like...men?" Pierce mumbled, looking away himself. He closed his eyes for a moment. "It's not like I mind, I just want to know."

"I don't like men." Taylor replied gruffly. He let his eyes drift to Pierce again for a moment as the other man tensed up at his words. "I, uh...I like you." He added quietly, so quietly that, if not for his heightened Lycan hearing, Pierce would have missed it.

"You...like me?" Pierce asked incredulously. He watched Taylor nod before smirking. "Well, that's good. Otherwise I'd feel bad for doing this." He leaned over to press his lips roughly to Taylor's, pressing the other man further into the seat at the force of it.

Taylor squeaked into the kiss, surprised. After a short moment, he gave in and buried his hands into Pierce's long, dark hair. The cuffed hand dragged Pierce's hand to his own cheek.

Pierce chuckled and cupped Taylor's chin with his cuffed hand. The other hand reached down towards Taylor's crotch, and he wrapped his hand around it. Something cool and metallic sat under the smaller man's groin. Confused, the dark haired man hooked it on a finger and pulled away from his friend all together. "What...?" One glance told him. The handcuff keys.

Taylor blushed brightly. "They were down there the whole time?!" He choked out, extending his wrist to Pierce. The taller man undid the cuffs from both of their wrists and stashed them back into the glove compartment. "I'm sorry, Pierce."

Pierce silenced Taylor with a soft kiss. "I don't want to hear that."

"What do you want to hear?"

"I want to hear you say you love me." Pierce replied seriously, kissing Taylor's neck.

"Why?" Taylor gasped out.

Pierce pulled back, peering at his friend from under his hair. "Because I love you."

Taylor let his mouth fall open in shock. "Pierce..."

"Tell me you love me."

"Pierce."

"Tell me."

"I love you."

"Tell me again." Pierce unbuttoned the top of Taylor's shirt and kissed the newly exposed skin.

"I love you, Pierce."

"Good." Pierce gave Taylor's shoulder a soft nip. "I love you, too."

Taylor sighed happily. "Pierce? Don't we have a job to do?"

Pierce stopped his gentle lavishing on Taylor's body and sighed. "Fuck..." He sat up, wiping his lips on the back of his hand and forcing his long hair back into his hat. "Okay, let's go."

As they pulled back onto the road, Taylor set a hand on Pierce's thigh. "We can continue that back at the den."

Pierce let a grin cross his face. "I was going to do it regardless."

Taylor laughed. "I love you, Pierce."

Pierce reached over to ruffle Taylor's hair. "I love you, too, Taylor."


End file.
